


Tit for Tat

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley seeks revenge on a peeping Moody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tit for Tat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfpastmorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmorrow/gifts).



"Nice drawers, Shacklebolt."

If there was one thing he hated about Alastor Moody (and really, there was just the one thing) it was the knack the man had for rendering his face hot and his knees very slightly wobbly.

"Didn't take you for a polka dots man, Shacklebolt."

Then there was that grin, twisting slow and wry, letting him know that Moody could see him blushing plain as anything. It wouldn't surprise him if that eye had infrared capabilities.

"Silk? How much are they paying you these days, Shacklebolt?"

And then the wink, which really should have been infuriating but somehow managed to stay just this side of roguish, making Kingsley flush even warmer.

Obviously, some manner of revenge was called for.

He chose his moment carefully. It was a late night at the Burrow, and the rest of the Order were away or sleeping. This was meant to be comeuppance not public humiliation, after all. Moody was sitting at the kitchen table, going over today's coded messages in the lonely hearts section of the paper, and Kingsley sat across from him eating a sandwich and surreptitiously using a modified _alohomora_ to open his belt buckle. Very slowly, he eased open the top button and then the next.

Then he waited until Moody stood up; all it took was a flick.

He grinned. "Nice drawers, Mood—"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the flaw in his plan became stupendously evident: Moody did not wear drawers.

Kingsley stared for a long, awkward moment. His gaze flickered up for an instant and then down again. Then he raised an eyebrow and made a faint, considering sound. "Huh. Not bad."

It was the first time he saw Alastor Moody blush, but as it happened, it would not be the last.


End file.
